Job 22/kjv
: }|1| 22:1 Then Eliphaz the Temanite answered and said, }} : }|2| 22:2 Can a man be profitable unto God, as he that is wise may be profitable unto himself? }} : }|3| 22:3 Is it any pleasure to the Almighty, that thou art righteous? or is it gain to him, that thou makest thy ways perfect? }} : }|4| 22:4 Will he reprove thee for fear of thee? will he enter with thee into judgment? }} : }|5| 22:5 Is not thy wickedness great? and thine iniquities infinite? }} : }|6| 22:6 For thou hast taken a pledge from thy brother for nought, and stripped the naked of their clothing. }} : }|7| 22:7 Thou hast not given water to the weary to drink, and thou hast withholden bread from the hungry. }} : }|8| 22:8 But as for the mighty man, he had the earth; and the honourable man dwelt in it. }} : }|9| 22:9 Thou hast sent widows away empty, and the arms of the fatherless have been broken. }} : }|10| 22:10 Therefore snares are round about thee, and sudden fear troubleth thee; }} : }|11| 22:11 Or darkness, that thou canst not see; and abundance of waters cover thee. }} : }|12| 22:12 Is not God in the height of heaven? and behold the height of the stars, how high they are! }} : }|13| 22:13 And thou sayest, How doth God know? can he judge through the dark cloud? }} : }|14| 22:14 Thick clouds are a covering to him, that he seeth not; and he walketh in the circuit of heaven. }} : }|15| 22:15 Hast thou marked the old way which wicked men have trodden? }} : }|16| 22:16 Which were cut down out of time, whose foundation was overflown with a flood: }} : }|17| 22:17 Which said unto God, Depart from us: and what can the Almighty do for them? }} : }|18| 22:18 Yet he filled their houses with good things: but the counsel of the wicked is far from me. }} : }|19| 22:19 The righteous see it, and are glad: and the innocent laugh them to scorn. }} : }|20| 22:20 Whereas our substance is not cut down, but the remnant of them the fire consumeth. }} : }|21| 22:21 Acquaint now thyself with him, and be at peace: thereby good shall come unto thee. }} : }|22| 22:22 Receive, I pray thee, the law from his mouth, and lay up his words in thine heart. }} : }|23| 22:23 If thou return to the Almighty, thou shalt be built up, thou shalt put away iniquity far from thy tabernacles. }} : }|24| 22:24 Then shalt thou lay up gold as dust, and the gold of Ophir as the stones of the brooks. }} : }|25| 22:25 Yea, the Almighty shall be thy defence, and thou shalt have plenty of silver. }} : }|26| 22:26 For then shalt thou have thy delight in the Almighty, and shalt lift up thy face unto God. }} : }|27| 22:27 Thou shalt make thy prayer unto him, and he shall hear thee, and thou shalt pay thy vows. }} : }|28| 22:28 Thou shalt also decree a thing, and it shall be established unto thee: and the light shall shine upon thy ways. }} : }|29| 22:29 When men are cast down, then thou shalt say, There is lifting up; and he shall save the humble person. }} : }|30| 22:30 He shall deliver the island of the innocent: and it is delivered by the pureness of thine hands. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *